lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Batty/Transcript
(CAMERA BEEPING) *How exciting to be part of Earth Day! *Before we came here, I didn't even know there was an Earth! *Mmm… *Uh... *(SIGHS) *You're so funny, Auriana! *(CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) *(EXHALES) *(CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) *So, Iris, since the concert… *(GASPS) *...isn't until tonight, what do you say we explore around a bit? *Sounds fun. *Ditto that! A group tour with LoliRock is exactly the inspiration I need for my blog's Earth Day Celebration post. *(GASPS) Mmm-hmm. *Uh, gee, Doug, I was hoping we could stay here and get a jump-start on your blog. *Huh? *Talia and I have lots of ideas. *We do? *(GASPS) *Yeah, we do! *You'd do that for me? *You guys are the best! *(AMARU SQUEAKING) *What's up, little furball? *(PANTING) *(GRUNTING) *(GROWLS) *NATHANIEL: Huh? Is there a bear? Wolf? *Bigfoot? *(GASPS) *(RUSTLING) (SCREAMS) *(GASPS) *(CHATTERING) *Huh? *(BOTH LAUGHING) *I think we're safe, Amaru. *(SIGHS) *(CHIMING) *Huh? *BOTH: Uh... *Oh! *Drat! I forgot sunscreen. *No worries. I came prepared. *Here you... Ugh! *Oh... *Bummer. *Totally! *(SIGHS) Guess I better get this backpack cleaned up. *No rush. I'll be right here. *And maybe pick up some more sunscreen at the gift shop? *(SIGHS) *Let's hurry so we can get back before Nathaniel! *Hmm... *Crysta-Audire. *(GASPS) *FEMALE VOICE: Help! *Hmm. *(GASPS) *(INDISTINCT CONVERSATION) *Huh? *Looks awfully dark and scary, not to mention, awfully dark. *FEMALE VOICE: Help! Help! *(SIGHS) *(BATS SQUEAKING) *(SCREAMS) *(SIGHS) *(GASPS) *(SQUEAKING) *(SIGHS) *(SNICKERING) *Yeah, it's not as if we were attacked by a chipmunk! *(GRUNTS) *Wow. *Huh? *(GASPS) *(MOANING) *Oh, Amaru. *How are we going to get her back up here? *Which spell? Hmm... *(GASPS) *Crystal Levare! *Here, drink this. *(SIGHS) Wow. Thank you. *The last thing I remember, I was dizzy. *Lucky for me, you were exploring the cave. *Hey, you're one of the performers at the festival. *That's right. I'm Iris. *And this is Amaru. *(CHUCKLES) *Aw. What a cutie. *I'm Rebecca. (PURRING) *I'm hoping to catch the show tonight, but it depends how far I get in my research. *Oh. *I'm studying geophysics at college. *I took a soil sampling down here and I think I found an ore that can provide clean energy. *Awesome! *(LAUGHS) Isn't it? So far, I've only detected trace amounts, but I'm hoping it's the tip of the iceberg. *Unfortunately, I need to go back to the science center and get a more sophisticated hi-tech metal detector. *(GASPING) *Search this place until you find it! *Better hurry so you can make it to our show later! *I'm gonna explore a bit more. *Hmm... *PRAXINA: Hand it over! *Huh? (GRUNTS) *The power... (MUFFLED) *IRIS: Power what? *PRAXINA: (SCOFFS) Wouldn't you like to know? *How about I just leave you a little surprise instead? *(WHIMPERS) *What do you suppose they wanted, Amaru? *Power boo... Hoo? *(GASPS) Booster! Power booster! *Quick! Get your wings on and get us out of... *(GASPS AND SCREAMS) *(GRUNTS AND GASPS) *(ROARS) *(AMARU EXCLAIMING) *Bat! Giant bat! *Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *(GASPS) *(EXCLAIMS) *(ROARS) *(GASPS) *Uh... *(GASPS) *(SIGHS) *(GASPS) Amaru, can you reach my... *(GRUNTING) *(GRUNTS) *(GROANS) I hate bats! *(SCREECHING) *Crystal Offensio! *Oh! Guess the big, bad monster bat is afraid of the light. *(STRAINING) *Amaru, I have to warn the girls. *Will you be okay? *Mmm. *And tell me, what do you think is the biggest threat to Earth? *The evil magical twins who would destroy anything in their path to steal more power for their malevolent overlord's… (TALIA CLEARS THROAT) *...own planetary domination! (GROANS) *(LAUGHING) *(LAUGHING NERVOUSLY) *Thanks for almost giving away our plan, Mephisto! *How was I supposed to know she doesn't know that we know what we know, Praxina? *What? *What? *Did you get the energy substance I sent you for? *Er... Almost. *Almost? *So I should almost enhance my power so that I can almost remove the spell protecting the Crown of Ephedia? *Will that work? *Ugh! *(GROWLING) No, it won't work! *I need that energy to enhance my powers. *Now, get it, you mindless minion! *I hate it when Gramorr hangs up on us. *Ugh! We need to find that student so she can lead us to the energy source. *(SIGHS) Talia, Auriana, it was awful! *The giant monster bat with... *(LAUGHING) *Uh... What I mean is, my fear of bats made an ordinary bat seem like a monster bat that could only be created by evil twins! *(GASPS) We are so on the same page, Iris! *Right. *So, I was thinking we should visit the science center. *Hmm. Neat! I love science centers. *(GASPS) *But shouldn't you finish your blog so that you don't miss the show tonight? *I just finished my... It's gone! *Aw, man, I can't believe I didn't save it. *You guys better go without... *...me. *You always get to go first. *Because I'm older. *Well, I'm taller! *Fine. Whoever gets the power booster first gets to try it first. *Excuse me, son, would you mind? *Uh, sure. Ooh! *Cool gadget! *Uh... This button here? *Okay, smile, everyone. *Huh? *(CAMERA CLICKS) *Great, now if you could move a little to the right. Oh, no, your right. *(GROANING) *Smile. *(CAMERA CLICKS) *Ah! One more for safety. *Everyone say "Ateruina!" *(GRUNTING) *(CLICKS) *(GASPS) *(GASPS) *Boy, I just don't understand today's fashion. (LAUGHS) *Mmm... *So I figured, power booster, clean energy ore, same thing. *Why else would Mephisto and Praxina… (GASPS) *Oh! Hey. Hi, Nathaniel. *Hey, I was looking everywhere for you! *I thought I blew our chance, uh... *Look, I got sunscreen! *Ooh! Sunscreen. Good idea. *Is it SPF 400? *I don't even think they make that. *Is it the spray kind? *The lotion's really messy to apply. *Mmm-hmm. *That makes sense. I think. *I'll go see if they have any. *If they don't... *(BIRDS CHIRPING) *Yep. Kind of not surprised. *Iris! Funny bumping into you again. *Yeah. What are the odds of that happening? *Hey, I know you girls. *You're in the band, too. *I'm Talia, this is Auriana. *(CHUCKLES) *Glad to meet you. I'm really looking forward to the show. *Me, too! I'd totally be front row if I wasn't on stage! *So, no problems? *You got your detector thingie? *Headed back now. *I was telling the girls about your research. *Hey, you know what might be fun? *If we tagged along. *Well, it's an expert climb, but if you think you're up to it, *I'd love the company. *Hmm. *(GROANS) *How'd those three get here before us? *Gee, I wonder. *(YELLING) *Why are you just standing there? *Follow the princesses and find that power enhancer! *Amaru! *You're the best. *Fingers crossed, girls. *(BEEPING) *(GASPS) It's just like I hoped. *(GASPS AND SCREAMS) *(BOTH LAUGHING) *Looks like a tight squeeze. *You girls stay here and I'll see how far I can get. *Well, if you insist! *If my readings are accurate, beneath this slab could be a deposit the size of a city block! *That's a lot of energy booster! *Whoa! *(GRUNTING) *Phew! *And then did you hold hands? *No! That's when my pendant glowed. *Ugh. *Hmm. *Girls, look, I got a sample. *Hmm. *(AURIANA GASPS) *I'm not sure it'll be enough, so I'm gonna go back down with my drill. *IRIS: Kind of neat that this little rock could make clean energy. *We'd better make sure Mephisto and Praxina don't get their hands on it. *PRAXINA: How about more power? *(GASPING) *(MEPHISTO SNICKERING) *Wow! So many adventurous spelunkers today! *I've never seen it so busy in this part of the cave before. *Great costumes. *Why does everyone say that? *I can't wait to see what other surprises you have in your show. *(SCOFFS) They're not part of the band. *They just have a habit of showing up wherever we are. *Oh! Groupies. *Well, I'll let you sign autographs. *I believe you have something we need. *Is it politeness? Kindness? A general concern for others? *(LAUGHS) *(BOTH GRUNT) *(GRUNTS) *Huh? *(GRUNTS) *(SCREAMS) *(GASPS) *Yes! *Better end this before they realize the ore deposit's within reach! *Mmm-hmm. *AURIANA: Auriana, Princess of Volta! *TALIA: Talia, Princess of Xeris! *IRIS: Iris, Princess of Ephedia! *Amaru, now! *Whoa! *PRAXINA: Ah! *Now watch as I use this power booster to crush your... *Hey! *AURIANA: Ribbon of Volta! *Good job! *Ugh! *Aterodere! *(ROARING) *I'll take the twins if you take that thing. *BOTH: Mmm-hmm! *Oh, yoo-hoo! Creepy bird-thingie! *Hey, you! Over here! *(GROANS) *(GRUNTS) *(GASPS) *Crystal Offensio! *(SCREECHING) *Crystatectus! (GASPS) *(GRUNTING) *AURIANA: Crystal Offensio! *Oh! Yeah! *(ROARING) *(WHIMPERS) *(SCREAMING) *(PANTING) *(GRUNTS) *(GRUNTS) *(SCREECHING) *(SCREAMS) *Whoa! *Huh? (GROANS) *(MEPHISTO SCREAMING) *(LAUGHS) *Talia! Auriana! *(SCREECHING) *(GROANS) *Just need a way to lose the bozo twins first. (GASPS) *Crystal Reflecto! *(CACKLING) You can't escape! *Give it to us! *Never! *(GRUNTING) *A-ha! *Oh! *(LAUGHING) *Oh, no! *PRAXINA: Ha, ha! The power booster is ours! *So sorry, my three little Princess brats! *Uh, did you mean, "bats"? *(SIGHS) *Goodbye! And good riddance. *I can't believe they fell for it. *(PANTING) *Crystatectus! *(SCREECHING) *(SCREAMING) *(GROWLING) *Oh... *I remember you. You're afraid of the light! Crystal Lucis! *(ROARING) *Let's get rid of the icky bat ASAP. *Xeris! *Volta! *Ephedia! *ALL: Crystal Luxtra! *(ROARING) *Yeah! *(IRIS LAUGHS) *What happened to your fans? They're going to miss the best part. *Oh, they never stick around long. *If my research is correct, the lighter substances should have a crystalline glow, a shimmer, almost. *Whoa! *This is the beginning of something good! *Well, the twins sure left in a hurry. *I fed the two doggies with a bone. *You gave them a fake? *Wow! Nice job, Iris! *(GIGGLING) *(ALL GASP) *IRIS: An oracle gem! *(GASPS) *(CHUCKLES) *(GRUNTING) *The power booster is ours! *All ours! *Hey! It's mine! *(GRUNTS) *Mephisto! Praxina! So? *Look what I have, Your Coolness! *We got the power booster. *Ugh... *I was just about to demonstrate. *(GRUNTS) *(LAUGHING) *(GROWLING) *Ugh... *Imbeciles! *Hmm... Dropped call. *Ugh. *TALIA: Iris, that was really brave of you to face the bat. *We know how much you hate them. *Thanks. Though, honestly, I'll be glad to never see another bat again! *Hey, so I went to every gift shop in the park, but the highest SPF I could find is 85 and they didn't even have the spray kind. *This is perfect! *But I guess we missed our day of exploration. *Well, we can do it tomorrow if you want. *(GASPS) Do I? *I mean, yeah, sure, you know, if you want to. *Great! The park ranger told me about this really cool cave. *It has bats, though. You don't mind, do you? *Bats? Psh... *Who's afraid of a little bat? *(BOTH LAUGHING) *(MUSIC PLAYING) *♪ Wake up ♪ Starry *♪ Get up ♪ Ready *♪ Move up *♪ To the music revolution, baby *♪ Warm up ♪ Uh *♪ Stand up ♪ Yeah *♪ Reach out *♪ For the music revolution, baby *♪ Everybody ♪ Knows it *♪ Everybody ♪ Shows it *♪ Everybody ♪ Move your feet *♪ On the dance floor *♪ Watch out ♪ Starry *♪ Look cool ♪ Ready *♪ Hey, girls *♪ Let's start a revolution *♪ We are energetic We are charismatic *♪ Party on the planet Dance to the revolution *♪ Don't be automatic Just be supersonic *♪ Let go, never panic Dance to the revolution ♪ ---- THE END ---- Category:LoliRock Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Transcipts